Poison Drink
by MirrorSparkles1234
Summary: Fifteen Year Old Zosia puts her life in danger, when she goes to extreme lengths to get her father's attention.


**A/N: Random idea that came to me I know it's weird but it came to me and I look way too into things but hey ho enjoy or you don't ;) Zosia's fifteen in this. I worked it out to be 2002 as Zosia is 26 in 2013 so that's how I've worked it out ha **

Zosia and her friend Natalie were by the bathroom sinks, both were trying to avoid the assembly as it was the last thing they wanted to do, "I can't believe he would do this to me," Zosia moaned and Natalie sighed, "Seriously why him? They could've got Benson but oh no they chose my dad!"

"It's going to be an hour...anyway come on brain surgery is pretty cool, just the fact it's going to take an hour!" Natalie pulled her bag over her shoulders.

"If I was his actual patient maybe he'd give me some actual attention," Zosia turned her hair up, "I hate him."

Natalie then had a thought her grin wide and Zosia looked at her weirdly; what was she thinking? "Hey how about you embarrasses him?"

"How?" Zosia asked.

….

"Ethanol the posh word for alcohol," Natalie and Zosia had snuck into the lab, the teachers were in the hall and it was the perfect opportunity to get the chemical.

"No way I'm not drinking that," Zosia disagreed, "I'm not getting drunk…I'll be grounded for years."

Natalie pulled out a fizzy pop drink and poured a little bit of it on the floor, then grabbed the chemical and poured the clear liquid into the red cherryade, she then handed it to Zosia, "Try it."

Zosia decided that since it was mixed with a fizzy pop it wouldn't be as bad, as she drank it the strong taste of the ethanol made her urge, "That is horrible," she coughed and Natalie grinned, "Ughh." They heard their science teacher and, "Shit Mr Benson," Zosia pulled Natalie into the back and they hid, "Damn it he must've come too."

"So?" Natalie shrugged and she took the drink, "I made that stuff let me have some," Natalie drank some and then handed it back, "I dare you too down it."

"No way, no way," Zosia disagreed but she succumbed to peer pressure, she didn't have many friends and Natalie was her only one at the moment, "Fine," she snatched it back and unscrewed the lid lifting the bottle to her lips and then she stopped the drink was no just underneath the label, "That is horrible."

….

"We're missing Zosia and Natalie," the Year 10 teacher announced and she sighed, "I'm sorry about this."

"Why did you bring me here?" Guy asked.

"Needed a laugh," Benson answered and Guy sat down, "And you're better with kids."

…

Half an hour later Natalie and Zosia were walking down the school corridor, Natalie had a cup of water in her hand, "Zosia just please drink this," Natalie tried to give her a cup of water, Zosia had her arm over her shoulder and laughing loud, Natalie pushed her off and Zosia fell into the wall, "Get in there and sleep it off," Natalie pushed her into a store cupboard, "Don't move."

Zosia slid down the wall and then fell to the side doing what Natalie told her to do: sleep it off. She felt dizzy and wasn't sure where she was, her stomach also was hurting and she was conscious but unresponsive.

Natalie walked into the hall and watched as a load set on her, she hoped no one would notice Zosia was missing as how was she going to explain? "Natalie very nice you could join us…any idea where your friend is?" Mrs Dove asked and Natalie shook her head then sat down.

"Seems your angel is missing," a younger Colette pointed out and Guy looked at her, "A bit strange…you come and she doesn't turn up."

"You means he's bunked off?" Guy asked and Colette nodded, "Go and find her."

"Why me?" Colette asked Zosia seemed to see her as someone who was threat, to her parents relationship and they never saw eye to eye.

"Just go," Guy ordered and Colette decided to go it was that or listen to Benson and Guy make a massive speech.

Natalie twiddled with her fingers she was now worried, as she had a feeling with Zosia being a lightweight she would be sick, and had been scared by her parents telling her that you can choke on your vomit when drunk, she had only suggested it too be a bit of fun but now she was worried. As Colette was walking down the hall Natalie stood up, "There's something I need to tell you."

….

Zosia was still on the floor and she came round and urged as she felt incredibly ill, her stomach was curdling she tried to stand up, but she was too dizzy and she collapsed back onto the floor; she crawled to the door and opened the door balancing on the handle and she stumbled along the corridor too the toilets, where she collapsed in front of the bowl and projectile vomited all over the toilet and some splattered onto the floor.

…

"It was only meant to be a bit of fun," Natalie announced and the whole hall went quiet, "I….we….she…we drank this," Natalie pulled out the bottle of her bag and Colette took it.

Colette unscrewed the lid and lifted the bottle to her nose, and pulled it away, "Guy this has Ethanol in," Colette ran over to him and gave him the bottle which he sniffed and pulled away, "Natalie where is she?"

"I left her in a store cupboard to sleep it off," Natalie answered, "Why? What could happen?"

Guy went to move but Colette stopped him she knew he would kick off, last thing Zosia needed right now, "You stay here I'll go look for her."

"I'll come with you," Natalie suggested.

"No I'll go and then I want a full explanation from you Natalie," Mrs Dove and Colette ran to the nearest store cupboard, Zosia's bag was there but she wasn't, "Do you think she managed to make it to the bathroom? How much does it take to become seriously ill?"

"Doesn't have to be with Ethanol," Colette answered and Mrs Dove rubbed her hands down her face, "What I want to know is how two teenage girls found the keys, to the cupboard full of chemicals, unnoticed," they heard a bang and Colette rushed away, Mrs Dove followed and they ran into the bathroom Zosia had collapsed backwards and was unconscious, "Zosia? Darling can you hear me?" she checked her pulse it was there, she was cold and had pale skin, "Call 999 now and get Guy!"

…

Mrs Dove ran through the corridor and barged through the doors to thee hall and rushed, "Someone needs to call 999 Zosia's collapsed in the bathroom, and unconscious."

Guy pushed past Benson and rushed down the hall, jumped from the top step to the bottom one before sprinting down the corridor and pushed into the girls bathroom, "Oh my god Zoshie," he ran over and joined Colette, "Any idea how long she's been unconscious?"

"Yes about two minutes has anyone called 999?" Colette asked.

"Benson's on the case….what the hell was she thinking?! How did she get in the first place? Don't they have keys in this place?" Guy questioned and Colette couldn't answer.

…

Zosia was taken to Northchurch A&E where she was immediately seen too, unfortunately Guy was told to wait outside, whilst they took bloods, blood sugar levels and hooked her up to an IV line so she could be rehydrated, "I need to get hold of that school and find out how this happened!"

"Zosia can you hear me?" A nurse with brown hair asked as she shone a light in her eyes.

"You need to call your wife," Colette reminded and Guy got his mobile out and phoned his wife, Colette walked into the cubicle, "How is she doing?"

"We won't know the extent of the damage until she wakes up," the nurse said and Colette folded her arms, "How on earth did she get hold of Ethanol."

"They won't let me in there…Colette's going to keep me updated, no, no stay there your friends need you," Guy said down the line to his wife, one of her friends back in Poland had died and she had only got there yesterday, "OK," he cut off the call and walked over to the Colette, "Well?"

"Not looking good she hasn't come round yet," Colette answered and Guy looked over at Zosia, she looked so young and helpless, "I'll get hold of the school tell them the 'good news'."

"Incompetent fools have nearly killed my daughter," Guy said to himself and Colette walked away, Zosia woke up and urged she was tilted to the side by a nurse whilst the other held the cardboard bowl in front of her, she vomited, wretched, breathed in and out and then vomited it again, and wretched, "I'm sorry but I am a Neurosurgeon in this place…I have every right to be here," Guy got out his badge and showed the two nurses, "I'm staying."

"Mr," the nurse read the badge, "Self you can stay as long as you're quiet," the nurse ordered and Zosia then finished vomiting, and sat back.

"Ughh," she groaned and leant her head sideways, her vision was still blurred and her head pounded, "Where?"

"Zosia it's OK darling you're at Northchurch A&E," Guy took her hand and she looked around, "OK you've been poisoned."

"I want mum," she sounded pitiful and scared, "Where's mum?"

"Your mum's in Poland remember," Guy sighed not even a day of being gone and Zosia was already running wild.

"I want her," Zosia tore her hand away and the nurse then pricked her finger, "Ow," Zosia pulled her finger away.

"Believe me if you're old enough to put poison in your system…you're old enough to take a finger prick," the nurse said angrily and Guy looked at her disapprovingly, "I'll come back and check on you in a bit."

Guy shut the curtain and the sat back down and Zosia turned her head away, she did not want to get into a conversation, "How did you and Natalie get into the cupboard?"

"It was unlocked," Zosia answered.

"She speaks to me," Guy tried to joke but Zosia ignored him again, "Zosia what happened?" Guy pushed, "Why did you do it?"

Zosia stayed quiet and observed the A&E it smelt of sterile products, she fiddled with the IV line that she was hooked up to, then turned her head and looked at her dad, "Because it seemed fun at the time."

Guy scoffed and stood up then walked around, "You think poisoning yourself is fun?!" Guy shouted.

"Well it was fun," Zosia folded her arms and Guy sighed, "Until-"

"Until you nearly killed yourself or could've ended up seriously ill," Guy stormed around to her, "You could've died Zosia…do you hear me?!" he placed his hands on her shoulders and squeezed them, "You could've died."

The reality that she could've died hit the young teenager, and she turned her head away, "I'm alive aren't I?"

"That's not the point Zosia you poisoned yourself…would've you liked me to tell your mother? What would've she thought?"

"Well at least she would've cared all you care about is opening up your next brain," Zosia spat and Guy looked shocked, "I think it would be easier to be your patient…maybe I'd get your full attention."

"So this is what this was about," Guy sat back down and Zosia stayed quiet, "Zosia please tell me…you didn't drink that poison just so you could get my attention?"

"I wanted to embarrass you but it backfired," Zosia answered and she turned her head, looking at the machine, "I thought it would be a laugh."

"Natalie said it was for a bit of fun," Guy corrected and he then sat on the end of the bed, "You could get suspended for this."

"So?" Zosia shrugged, "Why do you care?"

"Zosia you're my daughter…of course I care," Guy said softly and Zosia looked up at the ceiling, "Your mum is going to be away for a week, we can at least try and get along."

"You never wanted me….all I've ever been to you is a mistake, an annoyance, you said when I was thirteen you never wanted me," Zosia turned around and watched as the IV drip, rehydrated her and tried not to cry.

"I never meant to say that Zoshie," Guy walked over and sat on the chair again, "You were arguing with me, things got heated."

"Then why say it if you didn't mean it?" She then felt her stomach curdle again, the pressure built in her throat and began to urge Guy quickly grabbed a bowl and she sat up then vomited into it and then wretched. Guy rubbed her back and waited for her to finish being sick, once she finished Zosia tilted her head up she looked pale again, and was shaking. Guy pulled the bowl away and gave her a tissue, Zosia then leant her head on his arm, "I don't like this."

"I've never met anyone who's enjoyed being poisoned Zosia," Guy grabbed her school blazer and placed it around her shoulders, "If you ever, ever do anything like that again…I'll have you grounded for the rest of your life….I've given you the facts about drugs and alcohol you know the risks," Guy sat back down on the chair, still trying to figure out her motives; well she knew it was for his attention and too embarrass him but, how she thought it was fun to drink to that much and think she could get away with it.

…

Zosia after hours of being observed, her system was finally clear of alcohol and she was allowed home, first thing she did was go to run upstairs but she was stopped, "Ah not so fast young lady...I forgot to mention you're grounded for the rest of the month."

Zosia huffed then kept on running until she got into her bedroom, it wasn't very girly it was painted neon purple with black curtains, her bed was single with dark blue sheets and duvet topped off with a blue pillow and blanket that her mother bought back from Poland a few years back. Though she never showed it too friends her toy lamb was something she held onto a night. She sat on her bed and then stretched herself out grabbing the white lamb which had a dungarees on and a silly grin, she pulled it to her chest and stroked it's roughed down fur, which for over the years of travelling, not being washed and bit on when she was teething it still held the safe haven that she had created. What happened to her had scared her, she could have died and all she remembered was well she couldn't remember much; bits of school and that was it. She knew she had made an idiot of herself and she knew she had done wrong and the doctor and nurse had told her she was very lucky, what she drank could have caused serious damage or worst case killed her and now she was laid on her bed feeling sorry for herself, and embarrassed and incredibly stupid.

Guy was on the phone to the school and was raging down the line, "What I want to know is how my fifteen year old daughter, managed to sneak into the science room, steal the Ethanol and with her friend how were they not noticed? That is what the next OFSTED inspection will be asking if I just happened to slip in what happened today; my daughter could have died today and despite it was her own stupidity she snuck into what should have been a locked department!" Guy shouted and Zosia had heard she crept down the stairs quietly and listened outside just outside the door, "I suggest if you want your school kept running, which me and my wife are thinking of taking her out from anyway I suggest you allow her to finish the year," Guy tapped the table and Zosia hugged her arms around her, "Thank you," he slammed the phone down and Zosia ran back upstairs, she wouldn't dare talk to him now, he had just been fuming down the phone and she was not in his good books. So she took out a book and started reading it.

….

It was gradually turning into night time Zosia hadn't eaten, all she had done was drink and drink. She was still in her room feeling worried to go downstairs, without her mama there it would be awkward and she wasn't too keen on having another lecture. Guy knocked on her door and walked in Zosia tore head away from the book, "You haven't eaten anything since breakfast Zoshie do you want something light?"

"No I'm not hungry," Zosia answered and she looked away, Guy walked over to the end of the bed and sat there.

"I can make you some toast? You must feel hungry you threw up enough," Guy said he sounded concerned and Zosia folded her arms, "Zosia is something else bothering you?"

"Why are you being nice to me? When I've managed to ruin your day, nearly got myself killed and you're just being nice too me."

"I won't get anywhere by shouting at you," Guy stood up and Zosia sat up trying to think of something to say, "I can make you some toast."

"No," Zosia shook her head and she laid back down, "I just want to be left alone."

Guy nodded then shut the door and walked back downstairs, he knew later she would probably something; as she was as stubborn as he was and never took advice from anyone, or anything from anyone. Zosia placed a pillow to her stomach as to stop everything off she was on her period and she had no ibuprofen or anything like that. The cramps were quite bad and usually her mother could help with, though right now her mother wasn't here.

…

Zosia got changed into her pyjamas and pulled on her dressing gown, then made her way downstairs Guy was sat on the sofa watching T.V. flicking through the T.V. channels on SKY. Zosia tried to walk quietly into the kitchen but the door banged and got Guy's attention. He walked into the kitchen placed his hands into his pockets and watched as Zosia tried to find what she needed, "Zoshie?"

"Have you seen the pain killers?" She asked as she moved things around and patted trying to find the pills.

"You mean these?" Guy held the packet in front of her face and Zosia went red then jumped down from the kitchen counter, which she had been kneeling on.

"Thanks," Zosia took the box and then got a glass of water, Guy then went to the cupboard and got himself a packet of wine gums which he saw Zosia eyeing at. He popped open the packet and held it in front of Zosia, she reluctantly reached in and pulled out two wine gums then popped them into her mouth, "Happy now?" she asked.

"Zosia I know you're embarrassed it's written all over your face," Guy observed and Zosia went red, "Look you're a teenager who's going to do what teenagers do."

"Just leave me alone," Zosia then stormed back upstairs and laid down on her bed, trying to fight tears that were brewing. Not only had she made a fool of herself she had also put one of her friends in trouble and now she would be seen as a daddy's girl, for not being suspended. Guy walked back on the sofa and exhaled he was more scared for her health, than angry with her and she just didn't see that.

…

Zosia about twelve woke up from an hours sleep and walked into her parent's bedroom, "Dad," she shook him she was feeling sick again and unwell, "Dad," she shook him again.

Guy jumped slightly as Zosia shook him, "Zosia it's twelve in the morning."

"I know…I just…it's nothing," she walked away she wasn't even sure why she woke him, "Sorry."

"What's wrong?" He asked finally coming round from his slumber, and he sat up switching on the light, "Zoshie?"

"I just felt sick that's all…sorry I woke you," Zosia went to leave his room but Guy called her back.

"Zosia," he got out of bed and slipped on his dressing gown then steered her out of the room, "Do you feel physically sick or just unwell?" he asked as he felt her forehead.

"I'm fine," she lied and she felt her stomach twisting again, then the pressure built in her throat and she ran for the bathroom, just making it to the toilet. Guy sighed and walked in, "I'm fine."

"You finished?" he asked and Zosia sat back up, breathing in and out slowly, "Right come on," he helped her up and then waited as she stayed still for a minute, "You OK?" he asked concerned as she leant against the sink.

"I'm fine," Zosia washed her mouth out with water then turned the top off.

"Zosia you're obviously not fine I'm not stupid," he then steered her out of the bathroom and then into his room, "Your mother would kill me if she found out I left you in your room, so get in."

"I'm fifteen-"

"Who's been poisoned, vomited, hasn't eaten anything other toast in the morning and two wine gums, still vomiting…I don't want you on your own," Guy switched off the main light then found his way to his bedside light, "So in you get."

Zosia huffed and then crawled into the double bed her head hit the pillow, she smelt the familiar smell of her mum's shampoo and Guy then got in, "I still don't understand why you're being so nice."

"Because you're my daughter and you may not think it but I do love you," Guy explained and he then flicked off the light, "I won't be so understanding next time mind you."

Zosia then pulled the duvet closer to her and tried to sleep, though she hoped he hadn't noticed she had shuffled a bit closer, though she sensed he had when he didn't move. She knew this was only because he didn't want her mum to freak out when she got back; but she didn't care she was getting her father's love and care that's all that mattered too her.

...

Next morning after hearing about her daughter's antics Zosia's mother had got a flight straight from Poland after the funeral; she had planned to stay for a week but after telling friends about what had happened, they said for her to fly home. She walked upstairs quietly planning to wake Guy to see how she was but as she walked in, she did not expect to see what she saw. They were not only in the same room as each other, they weren't killing each other and she smiled at the scene upon her. She didn't have to worry after all. It was all taken care of.

**A/N: I did a bit of research and watched a programme where this situation happened, so I hope it's OK please review let me know what you think! I know it's a bit weird and rubbish but it was on my mind and had to be wrote! Haha xxxx**


End file.
